Session 1
by HyperactiveJoker
Summary: Jonathan Crane and Joker SLASH. Joker is inmate at Arkham and Jonathan is a Doctor still. Joker comes in for thier first session. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


"Dr. Crane?" The intercom placed at the top right corner of the desk announced.  
"Yes"  
"They're escorting your 1 o'clock to your office right now"  
"Ah yes," Crane said, looking over the file on his desk.  
"The Joker"  
"Yes. They wanted me to warn you"  
"I've done my homework, thank you." Jonathan cut off her next sentence by pressing the small round button on the device.  
Someone knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer, opened the door.  
Four (armed) security guards dragged in a man dressed in a white shirt and pants, ARKHAM was printed on the right leg of the pants.  
The guards dropped The man with the glascow smile in the chair infront of Crane's desk. His wrists and ankles were bound with handcuffs. Two of the men left while the other two guarded the door from the inside.  
The Joker stared at Jonathan, his eyes roaming over every visible inch, making the doctor shift in his chair uncomfortably.  
"So, Joker..." Jonathan looked at the file again.  
Almost every space was blank. No name, no DNA, age estimated to be between 25 and 30. The only liable thing know about this man was his accomplice, a former Doctor at Arkham. Harleen Quinzel.  
"...Let's start off easy hm? How old are you exactly?" Crane's voice was calm and collected.  
Joker glanced at the guards behind him then continued staring at Jonathan. No reply.  
"It says in your file that your a very talkative person..." Crane motioned towards the inmate with a look that said 'Why aren't you talking now'  
Crane sighed then opened a drawer of his desk, pulled out a video recorder, set it up on the table then turned it on and pressed 'record'  
"You can leave us alone now. We've been guaranteed absolute privacy if need." Crane said to the two guards.  
"We were told to"  
"Dr. Arkham approved this. Do you want me to interrupt his busy schedule for verification"  
"No sir"  
The two left without another glance, shutting and locking the door behind them.  
"My names Dr. Jonathan Crane. I've got a few questions"  
Crane reached toward the camera and turned it off.  
The Joker gave him a curious look.

Crane smiled and removed the camera from his desk, putting it back into the drawer then caressed the rough texture of his mask.  
*You clearly have an interest for this man, why not try and get a few things out of him without Scarecrow?* He thought.  
*No! Gas the clown now!* Another voice hissed.  
"Problem doc?" A real voice tore him from his thoughts.  
"Hm? Oh. No problem at all. So"  
"I really hate this color," Joker said, picking at the hem of his shirt.  
"They dress me in white, surround me in it"  
"Because"  
"Don't interrupt me!" Joker yelled.  
Jonathan sat back, shocked.  
"As I was saying, they do it because they think it will help in curing me. They think...they think it will help! Hahahahahaha! When it's really driving me even more mad"  
"Well"  
"Since your my doc, might you suggest to them to give me some colored items, preferably purple"  
"As long as you don't try to shove a spoon down another inmates' throat...maybe"  
"Maybe? How 'bout yes"  
"No. Maybe"  
Joker glared at him then smiled.  
"So are you gonna ask me anything or not. If not, I'm going to take a little nap in here. Can't sleep in my cell with all those crazies screaming around me"  
"How old are you"  
"28"  
Jonathan didn't expect a clear answer on the first try.  
"28"  
"Yep. Not lying either"  
"How about your name? Your real name"  
Joker shrugged and flashed his yellow teeth.  
"How about those scars. Tell me Joker, Where did you get those scars"  
The man with the green tinted hair visibly froze in his seat.  
"You...you wanna know how I got these...scars"  
"Yes"  
Joker jumped up from his seat and towered over Jonathan.  
"Why don't you give me something sharp and I'll show you." He hissed.  
"OK. I think it's time you go back to your cell"  
Joker immediately sat down and pouted. When Jonathan reached for the intercom to call the guards back, Joker's hand snatched his away from it.  
"Don't you find me...handsome?" Joker grinned, releasing Crane's hand and smoothing his hair back.  
"What"  
"Come out from behind the table Johnny. Come look at my scars up close. I know you want to. I'll even let you touch them. How about that? You'll get to be the only person who didn't get killed when they touched the scars that spread fear into everyone's heart"  
Jonathan looked at him, taking in the crazed man's words.  
"I'll keep my hands to myself. Scouts honor"  
Jonathan couldn't stop himself from standing up and sitting on the desk directly in front of the clown.  
"Are you nervous doctor Crane?" He teased.  
He looked so different without the runny makeup on. So...human.  
"Why would you say that?" Crane asked.  
He reached a shaky hand out but before he could touch the damaged skin, The Joker lunged at him grabbing him by the throat.  
He slammed the doctor onto his back on the desk, still gripping his throat.  
"Oh just a feeling, you know what I mean? When you see that certain someone..." The clown smiled and put his face close to Cranes before he pulled back and squeezed his throat tighter.  
"Your throat goes tight! You can't talk! Can't breathe! Heart's pounding! Room's spinning"  
Joker laughed then he felt Crane starting to stop his struggling. He released the doctor then picked up the chair he had knocked over.  
"That...that was...I was Just Joking"  
Crane layed on the desk trying to catch his breath, rubbing his sore throat where he knew there'd be bruises.  
"Goddamnit...I knew...I knew I shouldn't have"  
"What? Trusted me?" Joker asked, hovering over Crane.  
Their faces were so close that their noses touched.  
"Rule number one love, nobody should think they can trust me...except you"  
"M-me"  
"Yes you. Lucky for you I like your being. Like you in a way that makes me not want to kill you"  
Crane looked up at him in confusion.  
The next thing he knew a pair of scarred lips were placed on top of his in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Jonathan stared into the other mans eyes, confusion and shock clearly showing throughout yet he did nothing to push the other away.  
Joker pecked his lips once then pulled Jonathan into a sitting position. He adjusted Crane's glasses, fixed his tie and hair then smiled.  
"I'm seeing you tomorrow right"  
"Yeah...same time as today"  
The mad man kissed Crane's cheek and frowned when they heard keys unlocking the door.  
"Next time you might wanna keep the camera on"  
Jonathan blushed then got to his feet. The same guards as before came in and grabbed the Joker's arms.  
He winked at Jonathan just as he was pulled out of the office.


End file.
